Imbécil
by RoxieFoxieWeasley
Summary: Siempre se dice que las cosas no son lo que parecen, pero siempre terminan siendo lo que parecen. Scorpius es un imbécil pero ¿las cosas en realidad son lo que parecen? Scorose.


Scorpius Malfoy recibió un golpe en la mano cuando Roxanne Weasley le pegó por tomar una galleta de la bandeja de galletas que estaba sobre la mano.

—No se toca hasta después de la cena. — Dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa. Le había pegado un poco fuerte, Scorpius había retirado la mano y lanzado una mala mirada hasta la pelirroja. —Largo de mi cocina, rubio. — Añadió luego, apuntándolo con un cucharon de cocina. —Estoy trabajando y si hay alguien que no puede ver, eres tú.

— ¿Sigue molesta conmigo? — Preguntó Scorpius con un poco de cautela.

Roxanne dejó de verter la mezcla sobre una nueva bandeja y ser giró hacia él. Lo miró por unos segundos y luego soltó una risa. Scropius le lanzó una mala mirada, la pelinaranja siempre le hacía lo mismo.

— Me sorprende que lo preguntes, con lo idiota que te pones ¿Quién no estaría enojada? — Respondió la pelinaranja, como si fuera lo más obvio. —Si yo fuera tú... —Se quedó pensando. —No sé, no podría ser tan idiota jamás. —Añadió después con una sonrisa burlona. Scorpius dio una sonrisa sarcástica—Sirve de lago y envía al imbécil de mi hermano, mi novio y mi hijo hacia acá. —Pidió y se volteó a seguir haciendo las galletas. —Ah, y ayúdate hacia la salida. Lo haría yo misma, pero tengo mucho que hacer. —Se giró al decir lo último y la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

Scorpius soltó un gruñido hacia Roxanne, pero uno amigable. ¿Saben como es? Yo tampoco, pero fue amigable. Roxanne era una amiga, una amiga patea traseros que siempre le decía las cosas sin importar si le molestaba o no, pero ¿qué más daba? De las Weasley, era con quien mejor se llevaba y hablaba. ¿Cómo no? Fred y él eran como mejores amigos, y cuando de Fred se trataba Roxanne siempre estaba incluída.

Caminó hacia las afueras de la casa donde Fred estaba sentado en una de las sillas que Roxanne tenía afuera y Lorcan corría de Liam quien lo apuntaba con lo que parecía una varita falsa. Fred se giró antes de que Scorpius se pudiera acercar demasiado.

— Oh, Scorpius, el más odiado. — Fred se burló. Scorpius forzó una sonrisa. —¿Sigo siendo padrino? —Preguntó Fred, molestando a Scorpius. Cosa que logró porque la mirada que Scorpius lanzó hacia tenía dagas insertadas.

—No bromees con eso, ya estoy lo suficientemente preocupado. — Fred alzó ambas manos en son de paz.

—No te estoy echando pero…—Fred no pudo terminar.

— ¿Debo irme antes de que ella regrese? Lo sé, tu hermana ya me echó. De una forma muy sutil. —Esto último lo dijo con notable sarcasmo. Fred rió.

—Esa es mi hermana. —Dijo el Weasley por lo bajo, pero Scorpius le dio un golpe que Fred le devolvió.

—Ah, por cierto, dijo que te quiere a ti, a tu sobrino y cuñado adentro. Así que…supongo que tienen trabajo que hacer. — Fred hizo una mueca.

—No hay nada peor que Roxanna dando instrucciones. —Murmuró Fred mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir en busca de su cuñado y su sobrino. —Nos vemos mañana, rubio.

—Eso espero. — Murmuró Scorpius Malfoy mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida de la casa de Roxanne Weasley, en donde muy pronto estaría su novia, o tal vez ex novia, Rose Weasley.

De camino a su departamento, Scorpius pensó en lo que había sucedido.

Flashback…

Cuando Amanda Avery entró por la puerta del departamento de Scorpius, éste soltó todo el aire contenido. Estaba nervioso. Sí, muy nervioso.

—¿Estás listo? —Murmuró Amanda Avery.

Amanda Avery era una mujer alta, rubia, esbelta y pues con un cuerpo bastante envidiable. En realidad era como…quien sabe. Tal vez "Diosa" se acercaba un poco. En fin, Amanda Avery era una mujer que tenía muchas…habilidades convenientes para Scorpius, y muchos otros hombres. Scorpius estaba por aprender algunas de las habilidades de parte de Amanda.

—Espero estarlo. —Dijo, soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Y la acción comenzó…

Unas después de que Scorpius y estaban trabajando, ambos estaban completamente bañados en sudor y exhaustos. El cabello de Scorpius parecía un poco más oscuro ya que chorreaba de sudor. Amanda sin embargo, a pesar de estar bañada en sudor y respirar agitadamente, estaba bien. Se veía bien.

— ¿Agotado? ¿Tan rápido? Pensé que podías durar un poco más. —Le dijo ella mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

Scorpius, recuperándose en el sofá, se rió cansadamente y se puso de pie, acercándose peligrosamente lento hacia Amanda.

—Puedo durar más de lo que tú crees. —Respondió Scorpius.

—Pues…sigamos. —Murmuró Amanda con una sonrisa divertida.

Atrajo a Scorpius hacia si y colocó una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cabello.

—Tienes que hacerlo así, es más…sexy. —Murmuró Amanda al oído de Scorpius. —Muéstrame. —Dijo Amanda a Scorpius.

Scorpius no dudó ni un segundo y acercó a Amanda a su cuerpo colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cuello.

—¿Así? —Dijo Scorpius, mientras la sostenía.

—Vaya, se divierten ¿No? —La voz de Rose Weasley alertó a Scorpius y a Amanda, quienes se separaron al instante de escucharla. En el rostro de Rose se notaba que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no llorar. —Y yo que llegué a pensar que habías cambiado. —Añadió, negando con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta.

Scorpius inmediatamente corrió tras ella.

—¡Rose! Rosie, espera no es lo que…—Justo cuando estaba llegando a ella Rose se volteó.

—¿No es lo que parece? ¿En serio? ¡¿Es eso lo que me vas a decir?! —Le casi gritó. Viniendo de alma calmada de Rose, eso era un grito en altavoz. —Pensé que tenías un poco más de inteligencia. Pero no. ¿Qué puedes tener si te revuelcas con esta? —Se volvió a dar la vuelta con la intención de salir pero Scorpius la agarró del brazo. —¡No me toques! —le gritó y salió volando de allí.

…

Las risas de Roxanne, Lorcan y Fred eran completamente incontrolables, resonaban por toda la habitación. Tanto que Liam, el hijo de Roxanne y Lorcan, había venido a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo reír tanto a los adultos. Murmuró algo sobre los torposoplos y se fue a seguir jugando con sus mascotas. Scorpius, a quien la situación no le parecía para nada graciosa, estaba serio mirando a los tres adultos que tenía enfrente.

—A mí no me parece gracioso. —Murmuró Scorpius, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Fred dejó de reír unos momentos para ver a Scorpius.

—Paren paren, deja ver si entendí bien. ¿Le dijiste a la Amanda que te diera clases sobre como seducir a Rose y ella llegó y los vio? —Preguntó Fred, intentando quedarse serio. Roxanne quien había dejado de reír, comenzó a reírse nuevamente, quedándose sin aire.

—¡Sí! O sea, no. ¡Digo, si! —Chasqueó la lengua. — Es algo así. ¡No sé bailar! Amanda me estaba ayudando a aprender a bailar, para poder bailar con Rose. ¡Eso es todo!

Roxanne se levantó de su asiento, aun soltando unas risitas.

—No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. —Dijo Roxanne mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Fin Flashback

—¡SALIO EL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! —Fred Weasley entró gritando al departamento de Scorpius haciendo que el rubio saltara de la cama. —¡LEVANTATE MALFOY! ¡HOY ES EL GRAN DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Seguía gritando mientras que Scorpius se tapaba los oídos.

—¡NO GRITES! —Gritó Scorpius de vuelta. Fred se rió.

—Vamos, hay que prepararte y estás hecho un asco. — Scorpius miró a Fred con duda. —¿Qué? Roxanne no me dijo nada. Ella manda, yo obedezco ¿Alguna vez has intentado desobedecer una orden de mi bella hermana? No te lo recomiendo. —Fred tomó a Scorpius de un brazo y lo guió hasta el baño en donde le indicó que se bañara.

Luego de unas horas, Fred y Scorpius vestían de traje. Scorpius estaba en un traje gris elegante, con un lazo y una rosa blanca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Fred vestía un traje blanco con una lazo negro y una rosa roja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ambos estaban bien peinados y arreglados.

—Estoy nervioso, tengo miedo. —Murmuró Scorpius, sentándose en la cama de la habitación.

—Está bien, es normal. Completamente normal yo también estaba nervioso, recuerdo que Roxie me dio una bofetada para…—La mirada de Scorpius le hizo entender que no era por eso. —Amigo, solo te queda confiar en mi hermana. —Murmuró Fred.

…

El jardín de la casa de Roxanne Weasley estaba hermosamente decorado. Habían dos cuadros con cuatro líneas de cinco filas. En el medio, una alfombra de pétalos rosados llevaba a un pequeño altar decorado con diferentes flores y adornos. Era un lugar sencillo pero bonito. La gente revoloteaba alrededor y hablaba por el jardín.

Roxanne detuvo a Liam quien estaba vestido en un bonito traje para él y se veía muy bonito y tierno. Le indicó al pequeño que se fuera con su padre y fue al interior de la casa donde se encontró con Scorpius y Fred.

—¡Oh, al fin! —Exclamó Roxanne. —Pensé que nunca llegarías. Iré a avisar que empieza la ceremonia. —Ni siquiera esperó a que Scorpius dijera algo y fue a avisar a todo el mundo que tomara asiento ya que la boda iba a empezar.

Fred, quien era el padrino de bodas de Scorpius estaba de pie junto a Scorpius en el altar, esperando por la novia. Normalmente en la bodas no se hacía esperar tanto al novio pero Scorpius estaba seguro de que era apropósito. Liam tenía un pequeño cojín donde se encontraban los anillos, ya que era el único pequeño en la boda.

Ron Weasley y Hugo esperaban a que Rose apareciera para que la ceremonia diera inicio. Luego de una larga espera, detrás de Roxanne apareció Lucy Weasley vistiendo su vestido de dama de honor y madrina, y detrás de ella Rose venía en su hermoso traje de bodas.

Rose fue llevada hasta el altar por su padre y hermano quienes la entregaron a su futuro esposo. Scorpius en realidad esperaba que ella lo dejara plantado en el altar después de lo del día anterior.

—Viniste. —Susurró Scorpius sin mover mucho los labios. El padre ya había comenzado la ceremonia. Rose hizo una mueca.

—Sí, yo tengo palabra. —Respondió Rose, igual. Scorpius fue a decir algo pero ella le dijo con los ojos que no era el momento para hablar. Y era cierto. No era el momento de discutir sus momentos de pelea. Estaban en su boda.

La ceremonia siguió como estaba planeada, bien gracias a Merlín y cuando llegó el momento de los anillos Roxanne envió a Liam hasta el altar y el pequeño entregó los mismos. Scorpius tomó aquel momento como su momento para redimirse por lo que había hecho anoche.

Rose pidió ir primero en los votos y él estuvo de acuerdo.

—A veces todo el mundo se pregunta si cuando toman una decisión, toman la correcta. Muchas veces, yo me pregunto lo mismo. Y aquí estoy, preguntándome si estoy tomando la decisión correcta ¿saben como saber si la decisión es la correcta? Si a pesar de ser tonta, sigues queriendo tomarla. —Fue la forma en que Rose Weasley comenzó su discurso. —Scorpius Malfoy es un imbécil, el más grande de los imbéciles pero ¿y eso qué? Es un imbécil que tiene mi corazón aprisionado en sus manos y sé que no lo dejará ir fácilmente, y yo no intentaré escapar. Scorpius Malfoy, acepto tenerte como mi esposo, amarte y respetarte, perdonarte, cuidarte y todas las cosas que necesite hacer para hacerte feliz. —Justo después de decir aquello colocó el anillo en el dedo de Scorpius.

Scorpius tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.

—Debo empezar diciendo que soy un imbécil. Soy el rey de los imbéciles. Soy capaz de perder a la mejor mujer del mundo por tonterías. —Mientras hablaba su mirada estaba posada en Rose, quien lo miraba a él también. —Yo te amo Rose Weasley. Por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, lo que sea Rose. Correr desnudo por una calle llena de muggles, lo que sea por ti. Porque nada es comparado contigo, con tu amor. —De parte del público hubo risas y sonidos de ternura. — ¿Quieren saber que más podría hacer por ella? Aprender a bailar. Humillarme ante una mujer para que me enseñe a bailar, para que me enseñe como ser…sexy. —Fred junto a Scorpius carraspeó para no reírse pero todo el mundo en el público se reía. —¿Se imaginan la humillación de aprender a bailar para tu futura esposa? ¡O sea, eso quedó fuera de todo! Lo peor es que ella me atrape ¿No? No, no es lo peor. Lo peor fue sentir que por poco la perdía en ese preciso momento, por algo que estaba haciendo por ella. No hay peor sentimiento que sentir que pierdes a Rose Weasley, eso se los aseguro yo. —Rose se había reído y había empezado a soltar algunas lágrimas. —Por eso hoy yo Scorpius Malfoy me disculpo antes todas estar personas por ser un imbécil. Te prometo Rose Weasley que te cuidaré más que a mi vida, te amaré, te respetaré y prometo que solo usaré lo aprendido en las clases de baile contigo. —Rose rió. Scorpius deslizó el anillo por el dedo de Rose y el lugar se llenó de aplausos.

Poco después el padre dijo que los declaraba marido y mujer. Scorpius no tardó en acercar a Rose como había hecho el día anterior con Amanda.

—Es mucho más sexy cuando te lo hago a ti. —Susurró solo para Rose, antes de besarla.

—Ya quiero saber que tanto aprendiste. —Murmuró Rose después del beso.


End file.
